Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde 'is a character who made her first appearance in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four of the ''Glee. She is a student and cheerleader at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. '''Kitty Wilde is portrayed by Becca Tobin. Biography She is extremely arrogant and manipulative. She initially was in a relationship with Jake Puckerman until he becomes taken with Marley and breaks things off with Kitty. Kitty then manipulates and bullies Marley to the breaking point as seen in the episode "Thanksgiving ". Season Four The New Rachel Kitty makes her first appearance when she is introduced to Kurt by Sue Sylvester. She's also the new head cheerleader, and has a very arrogant and bossy personality. She is described as a "young Quinn Fabray, except she's not pregnant, manic depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair". At first, she is a "friend" of New Directions, because they are popular. During lunch with the Glee Club, she makes a comment that indicates that she is possibly racist despite the presence of several minorities at the table, which shakes Tina and Artie. Later she is also seen at the Lima Bean where she tells Kurt that her iced latte is too cold. She makes fun of Marley's mom and Marley gets mad and reveals that she is the daughter of the new cook. At last, she says to the glee club members that they're not popular anymore and her friends throw slushies at Marley and Unique. Britney 2.0 Kitty has a very minor role in this episode but she is seen dancing to Brittany singing Hold It Against Me with the other Cheerios. During the performance of Gimme More, she notices Brittany was lip-synching and she yells it out to everyone else. Later in the episode, when Marley was in the hallway with Jake, she interrupts their conversation and tells Marley that they're dating. In grief, Marley gives her the jacket (that Kitty says looks better on her) Jake gave her earlier and she leaves in tears, watching Kitty and Jake walk off together. Her last appearance was her and Jake walking down the field, with Jake serenading her - and Marley watching from afar. The Break-Up Kitty invites Marley to the Left Behind Club, in order to prepare for the apocalypse. In the meeting at Breadstix, Kitty begins to rant about the return of Jesus and the rapture and when she describes the true believers being lifted up to heaven, she also makes a joke that goes too far to Tina's assistant, Dottie Kazatori. Upon realizing how crazy she can be, Jake Puckerman ends his relationship with Kitty. Kitty then cites it as Marley's fault and warns them both that she will hurt them before leaving. The Role You Were Born to Play Kitty is first seen talking to Jake, who seems to be showing jealousy because of the innocent flirting between Marley and Ryder. She makes crude remarks to Marley about her mom and Marley herself, which makes Marley run in tears and Ryder call her a bitch, she also reminds him that she is single. After that, Kitty and Jake audition for the roles of Sandy Olsson and Danny Zuko respectively, by performing'' Everybody Talks. Sometime later, she is revealed to be very dissatisfied about having the role of Patty Simcox in the school musical ''Grease. She is also seen performing Born to Hand Jive with the New Directions, Mike, Mercedes, and Ryder. Glease Kitty continues giving Marley a complex about her weight when she noticed that the outfit that Marley should wear for the play doesn't fit her (Kitty sabotaged the costume). She later invites Marley, Tina, Brittany, Unique, and Sugar to a sleepover in her house. In the sleepover, she makes fun of Marley by singing Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee after telling Marley that if she feels fat she has to throw up. Later, in the backstage of the Grease play, she reminds Marley about the "two fingers" (the ones that she has to put in her mouth in order to vomit). She is seen as Patty Simcox in the performance of You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets in Some Nights]]Kitty first appears when Finn introduces her and Ryder to the glee club, and he explains that she entered because she was amazing in the school's play, Grease. Finn also says that for the assignment, she was paired with Marley to sing a duet as superheroes. During the week, Kitty spends more time cheering Marley up than tearing her down. Marley thinks that her relationship with Kitty is improving, but Kitty is just pretending. They sing Holding Out For a Hero together for the assignment, and it seems that everyone liked the performance. At last, Kitty is seen very friendly with Marley in Some Nights, but when Marley turns around Kitty rolls her eyes. Thanksgiving Kitty first appears when Finn introduces the Glee Club alumni: Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes. He announces that Quinn will mentor her in order to win sectionals, Kitty runs happily and faster to hug Quinn. Kitty is later seen with the New Directions Girls enjoying the performance of The Unholy Trinity, Come See About Me. Kitty reveals to her new best friend, Quinn, that she aspires to be her and that she is sad because Jake is distracting Marley to win. Later, Quinn gives some notes about how to win the competition, and after that Kitty gives her a hug and thanks her, when Kitty goes, Santana mentions that Kitty is giving to Marley some laxatives. Kitty is seen at Sectionals and doesn't enjoy so much the performance of the Dalton Academy Warblers' Whistle and Live While We're Young. She is later seen dancing in the performance of Gangnam Style, ''specifically when Marley is dizzy and about to collapse. Swan Song Kitty has a minor role in this episode. She first appears when the glee club carries Marley backstage (because of the events at the end of Thanksgiving), there Santana accuses Kitty of getting into Marley's head and causing her to starve herself. She also is seen in the performance of ''Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Kitty has a very minor role in this episode. She first appears during Artie's dream, when he performs Feliz Navidad in order to establish a glee club. She later performs Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas with New Directions. Relationships Jake Puckerman (Jitty) The relationship is first seen in Britney 2.0, when Jake and Kitty reveal to Marley that they are in a relationship. Jake breaks up with her in The Break Up and Kitty blames it on Marley and says that he and Marley will regret it. In The Role You Were Born to Play, Kitty spots Jake looking at Ryder flirting with Marley and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Marley. They talk at the sign up sheet and Kitty says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born to Hand Jive, Kitty begins to get fiesty and at one point is taken of the stage by Jake after she tried to go after Marley. At the callback sheet, Jake and Kitty lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Marley and Ryder, respectively. Jake getting the role of Putzie and Kitty getting Patty Simcox. Jake says that it didn't work out and Kitty says that he has been saying that a lot. Songs Solos SD.JPG|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Glease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Solos (In a Duet) Season Four Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks (Jake) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks -5.jpeg|Holding Out For a Hero (Marley) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out For a Hero Solos (In A Group Number) Backup Vocals Trivia *She is also implied to be extremely conservative, stating that she believed Obama would lose the presidential election. (The Break-Up). *Her last name was not revealed until The Role You Were Born to Play. *Rode a horse that she stopped riding when it broke her hymen. *She aspires to be Quinn Fabray. *She has a photo in her locker of Quinn. In addition to mentioning this, she explained that she would ask herself the question, "What would Quinn Fabray do?" Gallery Brittspov4.gif BTHJ.jpg Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.44.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.54.png Kitty glee.png Tumblr_ma7qjvMSog1qbmqtto1_250.gif Bad_kitty.gif Glee.407.hdtv-lol_0532.jpg File:Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|250px Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Kitty.gif tumblr_mak70jijjn1r70k4p.gif Kitty-with-Sue's-baby.png tumblr_mas7x0edq41rx1vwn.gif tumblr_maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo7_250.gif tumblr_maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo4_250.gif tumblr_maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo3_250.gif tumblr_mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo2_250.gif tumblr_mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mabnamzNJa1qzmjfxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_maptx0TF1t1rwrzjf.gif tumblr_marsoac5j91rx1vwn.gif tumblr_mas0h9qXJz1rxsvzu.gif tumblr_mas7vd3C2c1rxpr3u (1).gif tumblr_mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho1_250.gif Sectionals2012.jpg tumblr_mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho2_250.gif tumblr_mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho3_250.gif tumblr_mas8oi5lXB1qda3hho4_250.gif tumblr_mase41slyI1rx1qr4.gif tumblr_mataleCGJk1rx46b5.gif tumblr_matej6hKJG1rx1qr4.gif tumblr_matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo6_250.gif tumblr_matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo7_250.gif tumblr_matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo9_250.gif tumblr_mb1mdyrlXH1rx1vwn.gif tumblr_mbg4ebWt6W1rhbu56o1_250.gif tumblr_mbgn23lsVb1qat4jdo2_500.gif tumblr_mbhf31IX8O1rx1qr4.gif tumblr_mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbi0lwE1JF1qzmjfxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o1_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o2_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o3_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o4_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o5_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o6_250.gif tumblr_mbi1qv0iEs1rc8a07o8_250.gif tumblr_mbia9uz6Ya1rb3yemo1_250.gif tumblr_mbia45WoPU1rb3yemo1_250.gif KittyKittyKittyKittyKitty.gif ShutItAvatar.gif PattySimcox.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo2_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo4_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7gzvfTA41r9h4wx.gif tumblr_md7jgg8sl51qj1wow.gif tumblr_md7jh4xVme1qadby2o1_250.gif tumblr_md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_md7lc2y75Z1qbj6cco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_md7p2g7nV91rk12nuo4_500.jpg tumblr_md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1_500.gif tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko1_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko2_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko3_250.gif tumblr_md8efs6QAu1qg94hko4_250.gif tumblr_md8gpv4P0r1qd9d2yo4_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo11_r2_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo12_r2_250.gif tumblr_md8m0af5OT1qly3wvo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_md8q1ld6dX1qa5w9eo8_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo1_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo2_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo3_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo4_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo6_250.gif tumblr_md8r4x4XP11qmsgowo7_250.gif tumblr_md8t3iK7KQ1rx2hs3.gif tumblr_md86kbQuAj1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao1_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao4_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao5_250.gif tumblr_md87it7e4v1r6w1eao6_250.gif tumblr_mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4_250.gif tumblr_mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o6_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5_250.gif tumblr_mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6_250.gif tumblr_mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6_250.gif PattySimcox.gif|Who is Patty Simcox?! tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho1_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho2_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho3_250.gif tumblr_mddp4binc61rfjviho4_250.gif tumblr_mdg1jmcx0C1rg0omfo1_500.png tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo2_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo3_250.gif tumblr_mdeq19vMqt1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_mdh8zfvOiO1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mdg6ytNDxO1rjojhao1_250.jpg tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo3_250.gif tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo4_250.gif tumblr_mdgb114ozH1qcd3bxo5_250.gif Femme fatale.jpg Tumblr mdko5um9VA1qij2euo1 500.gif tumblr_mdjz20Z5vp1qhmb3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo2_500.gif tumblr_mdkbn6YIxa1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdkcgutv3C1qcyv1eo2_500.gif tumblr_mdkdzk5UUw1qcyv1eo1_500.gif tumblr_mdkg2uAQRu1qfo9f3o1_500.gif tumblr_mdkg2uAQRu1qfo9f3o2_500.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o6_250.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o7_250.gif tumblr_mdkk82B2nj1qfo9f3o8_250.gif tumblr_mdkl7haGog1qk11r2o1_250.gif tumblr_mdl3cvm0Hw1qi8h79o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdlldl18iC1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdllgl9SwS1qzg2sjo8_250.gif tumblr_mdllhdrICF1rg8msjo1_250.gif tumblr_mdllhdrICF1rg8msjo2_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo7_250.gif tumblr_mdlxz2bUl11reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mdlxz2bUl11reerbfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdlzwrCATe1rhbu56o1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmd9iGrwW1ra1pclo1_400.png tumblr_mdmztmaNGS1r9ti0wo9_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko1_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko3_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko5_250.gif tumblr_mdnc6dNVdu1qhh5fko7_250.gif tumblr_mdr0bspl9s1qe5lfmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo5_250.gif tumblr_mds8slW6wH1rjojhao1_500.jpg tumblr_mdsevyGgcH1qccatdo1_500.gif turn.gif tumblr_mdusg26N4m1qda3hho1_500.jpg QuinnKittySeason4.jpg tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdx8b4iXrT1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdxa55764F1qd9d2yo1_500.gif tumblr_mdxacqJV771qadby2o3_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao1_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao2_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao3_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao4_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao5_250.gif tumblr_mdxbiodQ1c1qerpqao6_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo1_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo2_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mdxd3rU5Tn1r1n66oo6_250.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto1_500.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto2_500.gif tumblr_mdxdbmpgto1rwozmto5_r3_500.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o1_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o5_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o6_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o7_250.gif tumblr_mdxdz2qfMV1qfo9f3o8_250.gif Kittycat2.0.gif Kittycat6.gif Kittycat5.gif Kittycat4.gif Kittycat3.gif Kittycat2.gif Kittycat1.gif tumblr_mdwpa7RYkW1qly3wvo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdyqygg53F1qd3518o2_250.gif tumblr_mdyqygg53F1qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_mdyp1kK3zx1r0b72j.png tumblr_mdymt8x76r1r1cz4wo2_250.gif tumblr_mdymt8x76r1r1cz4wo1_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho4_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho3_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho2_250.gif tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho1_250.gif tumblr_mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o28_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko4_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko3_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko2_250.gif tumblr_mdyhbnLN5S1qg94hko1_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo4_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy4d6AN6g1r2gpjvo2_250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo1 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo1_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo2_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo3_250.gif tumblr_mdz056Pb7X1reerbfo4_250.gif tumblr_me114wgwr21rzcvdz.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo5_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_me0tehhleF1reerbfo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_me431c4N651rggvico1_500.jpg tumblr_me445uz6mz1rl3uy3o1_500.jpg Kitty-and-Jake-Kiss—467328472638776801.jpg tumblr_me49cdhO301qfo9f3o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_me49cdhO301qfo9f3o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_me55xiubDZ1qdi2lvo1_250.gif tumblr_me7nhyEAhY1ql1znmo2_250.jpg tumblr_mea7h9RSmR1qda3hho2_250.gif tumblr_mea7igazUF1rxyf78o1_500.gif tumblr_mea7ygdiIf1r1n66oo2_500.gif tumblr_mea8gbqjLw1qclplbo2_250.gif tumblr_mea8gbqjLw1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mea9spgsaI1qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo1_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo2_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo3_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo4_250.gif tumblr_mea9yvIxa71r1n66oo5_250.gif tumblr_mea92aVM651qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mea92aVM651qfo9f3o5_250.gif tumblr_meacj2BSmq1rhongeo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebb01rsvi1qb7rx3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebb01rsvi1qb7rx3o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mebirwpeQZ1rjojhao6_250.jpg tumblr_mebishyLe31qahpupo1_500.png tumblr_mebjtlhE671qcjau6o1_500.jpg tumblr_medcjgYazD1rf4l73o4_250.gif tumblr_medfy5LTWU1qaedvuo12_r2_250.gif tumblr_mehcr22QMc1qfo9f3o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mehcr22QMc1qfo9f3o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mehgd15sUb1qm15teo1_250.gif tumblr_mehgd15sUb1qm15teo2_250.gif tumblr_mehgd15sUb1qm15teo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mehgd15sUb1qm15teo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o3_r4_250.gif tumblr_menj0l4CYk1qbtvvdo1_500.gif tumblr_menj0l4CYk1qbtvvdo2_500.gif tumblr_mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1_500.gif tumblr_mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2_500.gif tumblr_mf03uxs94I1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf08hjG9I51qfo9f3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mf12rdbHvU1rkmi4to6_r1_250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo6 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo5 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo4 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo3 250.gif Tumblr meocmh7Y4D1qb5hljo2 250.gif tumblr_meorm68FXy1qbtag1o1_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mep7j0OKJ71rxyf78o5_250.gif tumblr_mesqrnXVK51reerbfo1_500.png tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o1_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o5_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o6_250.gif tumblr_mf0jqcRphz1reerbfo1_500.gif tumblr_mf04eujaeP1rxyf78o2_500.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo2_250.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters